


Me and My Husband | Huskerdust

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Veteran Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ♫ 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙞 𝙖𝙢 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 ♫ఌafter a drunk night together angel dust and husk find their relationship taking a drastic turn into territory neither want.so they say.SLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. disclaimers

this is a hazbin hotel fanfiction !

an angel x husk to be exact.

THIS IS BASED OFF A COMIC BY @/Minigmaeenigma on twitter

please check out her art it is absolutely immaculate omg her comics and concepts are to die for !!!

TW for abuse, child abuse, all types of abuse, murder, cannibalism, assault, implied racism, hate crimes, homophobia and so forth.

very few things will not be canon.

i really hope you enjoy !


	2. prologue

Angel lived in Hell since the day he was born.

Born as Anthony he hates that name beyond belief now. Given the name after his abusive fathers middle its pretty clear to see why. Angel was always the "fuck up". Constantly high, drunk, or in some kind of trouble. But what he fucked up the most was the family business.

His father ran one of the most feared mobs Italy had ever seen. And his screw-up of a son nearly tore it down multiple times.

Angel didn't care about his fathers opinions or actions. The only solid thing he cared about was his twin sister, Molly. She was sweet beyond reason and was bad ass. They were practically connected at the hip, she protected him and he protected her. He never wanted to lose her and the thought alone made him consider sobriety.

But one bad batch of blow later and it was too late. He never saw her again. He was sent to a place that most humans fear.

He found himself in _actual_ Hell. With the rapists and murderers the sick and twisted place known as Earth loved to spit out.

And Angel wasn't necessarily a bad person. Sure he sinned and killed, but never anyone who didn't have it coming. Or so at least he thought so. But God was obviously a bit more...skeptical of Angels thought process on murdering and abusing substances.

Angel feared for his life here in Hell. He was lucky enough to land in Pentagram City. The liveliest melting pot that also happened to, unfortunately, hold the most loathsome sinners and demons. One of which was something far greater and one to fear, one by the name of Valentino.

It didn't take long for Angel to fall head over heels for his now pimp. The moth treated Angel with such a kindness and love he never got from any man while alive. Angel may have been in Hell but with Valentino at his side he felt he was in Heaven. He was in love.

Valentino showered him with gifts, money, sex, drugs, anything Angel could ask for. He began to wonder how such a man had such a fearful and terrifying reputation. He soon found out.

With one signature he was bound to the moth pimp for the rest of eternity and not even a week later he wound up with scars and bruises both outside and in. Being used whenever and wherever. Forced to prostitute and kept on a tight leash. He soon grew to hate and resent the feared overlord.

But he still held that...attachment deep down.

It took seventy years for Angel to claw, scratch, and fuck his way up the ladder. He soon became "Hell's favorite little angel". Sure he had to deal with abuse and withdrawals and rape but hey...at least someone paid attention to him. Millions in fact.

All Angel ever wanted was to have _someone_ look at him and see something.

Valentino gave him that, just along with black eyes and busted lips. But Angel still clung onto him, dependent.

After all there were times where Valentino wouldn't hit Angel, where he'd ask before he kissed him, and he is the one who bought him his beloved pig.

Angel knew he had it lucky to not be on the streets or even worse, cleansed. So he took the emotional and physical blows and prepared to deal with this for however long his eternity would be.

But then a rosy cheeked princess lured him into an expensive limo. Angel had pissed off Valentino big time and had been earning less and less. Valentino was taking more and more. The princess offered a ridiculous amount of cash if he would just join her project.

Angel laughed in her face when she gave the details.

Truth be told Angel only agreed for free rooming and food. That was just two months ago.

Nothing changed.

Sure Angel had been technically clean for two weeks but he still felt the same.

Empty. Lonely. Worthless.

Then an overlord he had never heard of came barreling into the hotel and he brought along a few "minions". Angels heart caught in his throat when he caught sight of the bar. But his cheeks tinged pink at the sight of the man behind the bar.

Angel thought he was a grumpy and drunken old bastard. Angel needed to sleep with him. That never exactly worked out.

However its been a month since Husk joined the hotel. And surprisingly enough he and Angel had developed a...friendship of sorts. Angel enjoyed teasing Husk online and Husk pretended to be indifferent and bothered. They drank together and played cards.

Angel found himself being...at peace in the hotel. With not only Husk but those others around him. Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, and Alastor.

But he would never dare show his warming up to these people or the hotel. Because if he did he knew it would be taken away from him. He faced enough disappointment in his life and death he didn't need to give himself more.

So today when Charlie asked him to attend a therapy session he less than kindly rejected the offer. Instead he sat at the empty bar while holding a glass of booze. It nearing late night. He wondered where Husk was and wondered why Valentino hadn't called him today.

Then his phone rang.

Angel groaned and rolled his mismatched eyes, _speak of the devil._ Answering the phone Angel put on a sweet voice for the man he was dependent on.

"Hey daddy what can I do ya for?",he asked while looking down at his fluffy pink slippers. Valentino began to talk in a demanding tone on the other line. Angels brows threaded together as he rubbed the exposed nape of his neck. "Again? But I just did a gangbang scene yesterday my body is—" Angel flinched as Valentino began to raise his voice over the phone.

Angel never could reject any job Valentino gave him. His body wasn't even his for fucks sake. It belonged to Valentino and Angel knew that. But despite Angels fears of him he was a bit prone to accidentally talking back.

Angel sighed and stood up from the bar seat,"Yes Val...first thing tomorrow." Angels eyes shut and he stopped in the hallway. He bit down on his bottom lip before continuing. His voice was sweeter than honeysuckle,"I can't wait to see you too, daddy.~"

With that Angel breathed out a huge sigh of relief when he hung up. He stared down at the phone in his shaking hand and his brows lowered and lips turned down into a frown. "Pompous..shithead...jackass..." Angel Dust began to curse about the wretched man when he heard a throat clear behind him.

Angel turned to notice Alastor standing with his cane by his side, a wide grin spread across his lips. "My...my...",Alastor spoke gently and walked towards Angel with a tilt of his head,"Seems you aren't too fond of your employer."

Angel gave him a pointed look and scoffed with a crossing of his arms, his bottom set resting on his hips,"Well look at this a radio host and a fuckin' detective.",Angels voice dripped with sarcasm.

Angel didn't hate Alastor. Nor did he very much like him. But Angel hated the way Alastor patronized him and treated him like he was just some STD riddled whore. But he also knew Alastor wasn't a particularly violent man unless need be.

"Next you'll tell me Husk has wings.",Angel laughed at his own sarcasm but Alastor simply raised his brows and nodded.

"Why yes he does! I'm surprised you missed them!"

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. Alastor was never one to catch sarcasm.

"Well anyways",Alastor continued with a dismissive wave of his gloved hand,"I'd like to offer you some... _assistance_." Angel furrowed his brows and shifted his weight while looking down at the shorter demon.

He didn't feel good about the look in his glowing red eyes. "I don't need assistance. I just got a shitty boss is all. Nothing I can't handle y'know." Angel is about to walk away until Alastor shakes his head with a dark and low chuckle.

"Oh please. Use your head, my dear.",Alastor walks closer towards him. "I can make you stronger...or I could make Valentino a bit more...um...agreeable! Or...",Alastors cheshire grin widens and he twirls his cane,"I could do both."

"You should be able to focus on Charlies projects without worry of consequences from your less than friendly fellow." Angel feels even more uneasy when Alastor holds out his gloved hand, a green glow begins to surround his hand and snake up his arm. "What do you say?"

Angel watches Alastors hand with intensity. Could he really make him more powerful? Could he really make Val more...not a piece of shit?

Angel Dust uncrossed his arms slowly,"Can you really do that?..." Alastors eyes narrowed and he felt excitement bubble in him at the way Angel asked that question.

"Al."

Both Angel and Alastor jumped at the sudden deep and husky voice. They both turned to the direction of the bar and Husk stood there with a deadpanned expression. Alastor gritted his teeth at his potential deal having been interrupted.

Husk glanced between the two,"Princess is lookin' for you." Alastor sucked his teeth and nodded with a wide grin.

"Oh my! Our meeting seemed to have slipped my mind!",Alastor bids a goodbye to Husk and he looks to Angel with a slight cock of his head. "Let's finish this discussion later my friend." Angel doesn't respond back as he and Husk watched Alastor disappear from thin air. Angel laughs softly when he hears a shrill scream and Vaggie shouting a few moments later.

He must've surprised them.

Angel looks to Husk who, he hadn't even noticed, had been staring. He yawns dramatically and stretches,"Well I betta get to bed. G'night kitty.~" Angel flirts with a playful wink. Turning on his heel he begins to walk down the hall when Husks voice echoes out once more.

"It ain't worth it."

Angel stops in his tracks at such a vague yet deep statement. He slowly cranes his neck to look at the shorter man. Husk looks at Angel with a heavy sigh.

"Listen...I don't know what you got going on with that Val guy but making a deal with Alastor ain't even worth all you could ever want.",Husk rubbed the nape of his neck and his eyes seemed distant momentarily,"Trust me. The bastard makes sure of it."

Angel felt his hope plummet immensely and he nodded with a snort,"Heh...guess everyone is the same down here..." Husk couldn't make out what Angel had mumbled. But he notices the fake smile the spider pulls on,"Well thanks for lookin' out anyways. Night Husky."

Husk watched as Angel turned to leave down the red hallways adorned with portraits and paintings. He felt something prod at him and he sighed heavily.

"Whaddya say to a drink, legs?",Husk calls out with reluctance. He worries if Angel would find that strange or weird and is relieved when he turns around with a real smile on his lips. Angel walks up to Husk and slings an arm over his shoulder.

"Are you trynna get me in bed Husky?",Angel teases the bar cat and Husk shoves him off with a growl.

"Don't fuckin' call me that. And you better not post anything on ya fuckin' gram."

Angel simply laughed and went ahead of Husk. He hid the light smile on his lips from the bar cat. He didn't know Husk was hiding nearly the same smile. Husk sighed as Angel grabbed a bottle of booze from behind the bar. "Just one drink, I ain't tryna clean up your vomit again.",Husk says in a warning tone. Angel rolls his eyes and grabs two glasses while setting them down in the bar.

"Alright one drink."

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
